For The Hearts You Break
by whyyesiwas
Summary: A love that trancends. A love that forgives. A love that cherishes. A forbidden love story that will never be forgotten. PencexTron.


For the Hearts You Break

Chapter One- Lamers

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH and never will.**

**A/N: Pence is really fat. Character's thoughts are in italics.**

Pence rolled over lazily in his XXL king sized bed. Soft rays of light were penetrating through the flimsy curtain in front of the single window in his room. He used to occupy a smaller but brighter room on the main level of his home, but after he discovered Sea Salt Ice Cream he quickly outgrew the space. The basement was currently the only room his humongous bed could fit in. Normally after waking, Pence would loll about his house for a few hours before building enough courage to go out with his friends. But not today, today Pence was going to enjoy himself and throw caution to the wind.

_I'm going to Olette's 16th birthday party._

Pence forced his chins back and grinned.

_I actually got invited to a party. I'm invited to Olette's party…and Seifer isn't. _

Pence rolled off his bed and walked over to his dresser. He wanted to look his best today. No, better than his best. He wanted to look like the hottest thing to **ever** hit this earth. First order of business, Pence grabbed his sexiest sweatband and secured it onto his head. He turned to look in the mirror, his hair was pointing straight up like a sprout. **Exactly** how he liked it. Pence grabbed a bit of gel and squished it into his hair; after all he didn't want humidity to cramp his style. Next he searched for a shirt, spotting a red, oversized, ghetto-esque one, he greedily grabbed it and put it on, careful not to ruin his sprout-do. Pence finished his outfit off with a pair of equally ghetto pants, and fugtastic shoes.

_I'm gonna look hot today. _

Pence turned back around to face the mirror and was satisfied, for indeed he looked more decent than usual. It was now 10 A.M.

_Only 8 hours to go. Only 8 hours until I go to my first birthday party. _

Pence trotted out of his house and walked down the street to his local ice cream shop. It was time for breakfast, Sea Salt Ice Cream, of course.

"S'up Fatass?"

Pence turned around slowly. He'd promised himself that nothing would bring him down today, not even Seifer and his gang.

"The sky." Pence replied coolly.

"OOOO! Nice one! Get it from your grandma?" Seifer cackled.

Pence remained still. "Yeah right, Seifer. I got it from YOUR grandma."

Seifer remained motionless for a moment. _Did fatass just talk back to me? TWICE?_

"Yo Momma." Someone from Seifer's gang called out.

"My Momma WHAT?" Pence replied.

"Yo momma so fat that when she walks her stomach bitch slaps her in the face." Seifer said.

Pence heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around as quickly as his chubby body would let him, and saw Hayner standing there.

"Sorry man, but what he said is so totally true."

Pence glared at him slightly. "Help me out man."

"Uhhh," Hayner began, " Seifer, yo momma so ugly she made an onion cry."

"Oh really? Well, yo momma's head so big it shows up on radar."

"Yo momma so old, I told her to act her own age and she died."

"Yo momma so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone."

"Yo momma so fat she jumped in the air and got stuck."

"Yo momma so stupid she got stabbed in a shootout."

Hayner opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Seifer grinned, "That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers."

A tear struggled to find its way out of Pence's eye. _No, not today. He can't get to me today._

"Whatev." Pence said curtly. "Let's get out of here Hayner, they totally aren't worth it."

Hayner followed Pence out of the courtyard as they continued towards the ice cream shop.

"Pence, that was amazing! Why haven't you ever stood up to them before?" Hayner gawked.

"Today isn't a normal day. I have a mission today, no one's going to get me down. Sure tomorrow I'll think about what happened and cry like a loser, but not today. Today I'm going to act like I actually do have balls. I'm going to be a man!" Pence replied, determined.

Hayner grinned at his friend, but was secretly sorry he'd even asked.

**-End of Chapter One-**


End file.
